gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Sustainable development
Sustainable development is a pattern of resource use that aims to meet human needs while preserving the environment so that these needs can be met not only in the present, but in the indefinite future. The term was used by the Brundtland Commission which coined what has become the most often-quoted definition of sustainable development as development that "meets the needs of the present without compromising the ability of future generations to meet their own needs."United Nations. 1987."Report of the World Commission on Environment and Development." General Assembly Resolution 42/187, 11 December 1987. Retrieved: 2007-04-12 Sustainable development is the way in which developing nations undergoing the process of industrialisation will avoid becoming like current industralised carbon intensive nations with high level of emissions. Sustainable development ties together concern for the carrying capacity of natural systems with the social challenges facing humanity. As early as the 1970s "sustainability" was employed to describe an economy "in equilibrium with basic ecological support systems"Stivers, R. 1976. The Sustainable Society: Ethics and Economic Growth. Philadelphia: Westminster Press.. Ecologists have pointed to the “limits of growth”Meadows, D., Meadows, D. L., Randers, J., & Behrens, W. 1971. The Limits to Growth. New York: Universe Books. and presented the alternative of a “steady state economy”Daly, H. E. 1973. Towards a Steady State Economy. San Francisco: Freeman. Daly, H. E. 1991. Steady-State Economics (2nd ed.). Washington, D.C.: Island Press. in order to address environmental concerns. The field of sustainable development can be conceptually broken into three constituent parts: environmental sustainability, economic sustainability and sociopolitical sustainability. Scope and definitions The concept has included notions of weak sustainability, strong sustainability and deep ecology. Sustainable development does not focus solely on environmental issues. The United Nations 2005 World Summit Outcome Document refers to the "interdependent and mutually reinforcing pillars" of sustainable development as economic development, social development, and environmental protection.2005 World Summit Outcome Document, World Health Organization, 15 September 2005 Indigenous people have argued, through various international forums such as the United Nations Permanent Forum on Indigenous Issues and the Convention on Biological Diversity, that there are four pillars of sustainable development, the fourth being cultural. The Universal Declaration on Cultural Diversity (UNESCO, 2001) further elaborates the concept by stating that "...cultural diversity is as necessary for humankind as biodiversity is for nature”; it becomes “one of the roots of development understood not simply in terms of economic growth, but also as a means to achieve a more satisfactory intellectual, emotional, moral and spiritual existence". In this vision, cultural diversity is the fourth policy area of sustainable development. Economic Sustainability: Agenda 21 clearly identified information, integration, and participation as key building blocks to help countries achieve development that recognises these interdependent pillars. It emphasises that in sustainable development everyone is a user and provider of information. It stresses the need to change from old sector-centred ways of doing business to new approaches that involve cross-sectoral co-ordination and the integration of environmental and social concerns into all development processes. Furthermore, Agenda 21 emphasises that broad public participation in decision making is a fundamental prerequisite for achieving sustainable development.Will Allen. 2007."Learning for Sustainability: Sustainable Development." According to Hasna, sustainability is a process which tells of a development of all aspects of human life affecting sustenance. It means resolving the conflict between the various competing goals, and involves the simultaneous pursuit of economic prosperity, environmental quality and social equity famously known as three dimensions (triple bottom line) with is the resultant vector being technology, hence it is a continually evolving process; the ‘journey’ (the process of achieving sustainability) is of course vitally important, but only as a means of getting to the destination (the desired future state). However,the ‘destination’ of sustainability is not a fixed place in the normal sense that we understand destination. Instead, it is a set of wishful characteristics of a future system. Green development is generally differentiated from sustainable development in that Green development prioritizes what its proponents consider to be environmental sustainability over economic and cultural considerations. Proponents of Sustainable Development argue that it provides a context in which to improve overall sustainability where cutting edge Green development is unattainable. For example, a cutting edge treatment plant with extremely high maintenance costs may not be sustainable in regions of the world with fewer financial resources. An environmentally ideal plant that is shut down due to bankruptcy is obviously less sustainable than one that is maintainable by the community, even if it is somewhat less effective from an environmental standpoint. Some research activities start from this definition to argue that the environment is a combination of nature and culture. The Network of Excellence "Sustainable Development in a Diverse World",SUS.DIV sponsored by the European Union, integrates multidisciplinary capacities and interprets cultural diversity as a key element of a new strategy for sustainable development. Still other researchers view environmental and social challenges as opportunities for development action. This is particularly true in the concept of sustainable enterprise that frames these global needs as opportunities for private enterprise to provide innovative and entrepreneurial solutions. This view is now being taught at many business schools including the Center for Sustainable Global Enterprise at Cornell University and the Erb Institute for Global Sustainable Enterprise at the University of Michigan. The United Nations Division for Sustainable Development lists the following areas as coming within the scope of sustainable development:United Nations Division for sustainable Development. Documents: Sustainable Development Issues Retrieved: 2007-05-12 *Agriculture *Atmosphere *Biodiversity *Biotechnology *Capacity-building *Climate Change *Consumption and Production Patterns *Demographics *Desertification and Drought *Disaster Reduction and Management * Education and Awareness *Energy *Systems ecology *Finance *Forests *Fresh Water *Health *Human Settlements *Indicators *Industry *Information for Decision Making and Participation *Integrated Decision Making *International Law *International Cooperation for Enabling Environment *Institutional Arrangements *Land management *Major Groups *Mountains *National Sustainable Development Strategies *Oceans and Seas *Poverty *Sanitation *Science *SIDS *Sustainable tourism *Technology *Toxic Chemicals *Trade and Environment *Transport *Waste (Hazardous) *Waste (Radioactive) *Waste (Solid) *Water Sustainable development is an eclectic concept, as a wide array of views fall under its umbrella. The concept has included notions of weak sustainability, strong sustainability and deep ecology. Different conceptions also reveal a strong tension between ecocentrism and anthropocentrism. The concept remains weakly defined and contains a large amount of debate as to its precise definition. During the last ten years, different organizations have tried to measure and monitor the proximity to what they consider sustainability by implementing what has been called sustainability metrics and indices. Sustainable development is said to set limits on the developing world. While current first world countries polluted significantly during their development, the same countries encourage third world countries to reduce pollution, which sometimes impedes growth. Some consider that the implementation of sustainable development would mean a reversion to pre-modern lifestyles.What Is Sustainable Development? Others have criticized the overuse of the term: :"The word sustainable has been used in too many situations today, and ecological sustainability is one of those terms that confuse a lot of people. You hear about sustainable development, sustainable growth, sustainable economies, sustainable societies, sustainable agriculture. Everything is sustainable (Temple, 1992)." Environmental sustainability Environmental sustainability is the process of making sure current processes of interaction with the environment are pursued with the idea of keeping the environment as pristine as naturally possible based on ideal-seeking behavior. An "unsustainable situation" occurs when natural capital (the sum total of nature's resources) is used up faster than it can be replenished. Sustainability requires that human activity only uses nature's resources at a rate at which they can be replenished naturally. Inherently the concept of sustainable development is intertwined with the concept of carrying capacity. Theoretically, the long-term result of environmental degradation is the inability to sustain human life. Such degradation on a global scale could imply extinction for humanity. The Notion of Capital in Sustainable Development The sustainable development debate is based on the assumption that societies need to manage three types of capital (economic, social, and natural), which may be non-substitutable and whose consumption might be irreversible. Dyllick, T. & Hockerts, K. 2002. Beyond the business case for corporate sustainability. Business Strategy and the Environment, 11(2): 130-141 Daly (1991),Daly, H. E. 1973. Towards a Steady State Economy. San Francisco: Freeman. for example, points to the fact that natural capital can not necessarily be substituted by economic capital. While it is possible that we can find ways to replace some natural resources, it is much more unlikely that they will ever be able to replace eco-system services, such as the protection provided by the ozone layer, or the climate stabilizing function of the Amazonian forest. In fact natural capital, social capital and economic capital are often complementarities. A further obstacle to substitutability lies also in the multi-functionality of many natural resources. Forests, for example, do not only provide the raw material for paper (which can be substituted quite easily), but they also maintain biodiversity, regulate water flow, and absorb CO2. Another problem of natural and social capital deterioration lies in their partial irreversibility. The loss in biodiversity, for example, is often definite. The same can be true for cultural diversity. For example with globalisation advancing quickly the number of indigenous languages is dropping at alarming rates. Moreover, the depletion of natural and social capital may have non-linear consequences. Consumption of natural and social capital may have no observable impact until a certain threshold is reached. A lake can, for example, absorb nutrients for a long time while actually increasing its productivity. However, once a certain level of algae is reached lack of oxygen causes the lake’s ecosystem to break down all of a sudden. Market Failure as a Reason If the degradation of natural and social capital has such important consequence the question arises why action is not taken more systematically to alleviate it. Cohen and Winn (2007)Cohen, B. & Winn, M. I. 2007. Market imperfections, opportunity and sustainable entrepreneurship. Journal of Business Venturing, 22(1): 29-49. point to four types of market failure as possible explanations: First, while the benefits of natural or social capital depletion can usually be privatized the costs are often externalized (i.e. they are borne not by the party responsible but by society in general). Second, natural capital is often undervalued by society since we are not fully aware of the real cost of the depletion of natural capital. Information asymmetry is a third reason--often the link between cause and effect is obscured, making it difficult for actors to make informed choices. Cohen and Winn close with the realization that contrary to economic theory many firms are not perfect optimizers. They postulate that firms often to do not optimize resource allocation because they are caught in a "business as usual" mentality. The Business Case for Sustainable Development The most broadly accepted criterion for corporate sustainability constitutes a firm’s efficient use of natural capital. This eco-efficiency is usually calculated as the economic value added by a firm in relation to its aggregated ecological impact.Schaltegger, S. & Sturm, A. 1998. Eco-Efficiency by Eco-Controlling. Zürich: vdf. This idea has been popularised by the World Business Council for Sustainable Development (WBCSD) under the following definition: “Eco-efficiency is achieved by the delivery of competitively-priced goods and services that satisfy human needs and bring quality of life, while progressively reducing ecological impacts and resource intensity throughout the life-cycle to a level at least in line with the earth’s carrying capacity.” (DeSimone and Popoff, 1997: 47)DeSimone, L. & Popoff, F. 1997. Eco-efficiency: The business link to sustainable development. Cambridge: MIT Press. Similar to the eco-efficiency concept but so far less explored is the second criterion for corporate sustainability. Socio-efficiencyDyllick, T. & Hockerts, K. 2002. Beyond the business case for corporate sustainability. Business Strategy and the Environment, 11(2): 130-141. describes the relation between a firm’s value added and its social impact. Whereas, it can be assumed that most corporate impacts on the environment are negative (apart from rare exceptions such as the planting of trees) this is not true for social impacts. These can be either positive (e.g. corporate giving, creation of employment) or negative (e.g. work accidents, mobbing of employees, human rights abuses). Depending on the type of impact socio-efficiency thus either tries to minimize negative social impacts (i.e. accidents per value added) or maximise positive social impacts (i.e. donations per value added) in relation to the value added. Both eco-efficiency and socio-efficiency are concerned primarily with increasing economic sustainability. In this process they instrumentalize both natural and social capital aiming to benefit from win-win situations. However, as Dyllick and HockertsDyllick, T. & Hockerts, K. 2002. Beyond the business case for corporate sustainability. Business Strategy and the Environment, 11(2): 130-141. point out the business case alone will not be sufficient to realise sustainable development. They point towards eco-effectiveness, socio-effectiveness, sufficiency, and eco-equity as four criteria that need to be met if sustainable development is to be reached. Decade of Education for Sustainable Development The United Nations has declared a Decade of Education for Sustainable Development to run from 2005-2014. A non-partisan multi-sector response to the decade has formed within the U.S. via the U.S. Partnership for the Decade of Education for Sustainable Development.US Partnership for the Decade of Education for Sustainable Development. Retrieved on: 2007-07-16 Active sectors teams have formed for youth, higher education, business, religion, the arts, and more. Organizations and individuals can join in sharing resources and success stories, and creating a sustainable future. Sustainable development is not just about business perspective but should be understood in such way to benefit the world as a whole. Critique of the Concept of Sustainable Development The concept of “ Sustainable Development ” raises several critiques at different levels. Critique regarding consequences John Badenchairman of the Foundation for Research on Economics and the Environment (FREE) reckons that the notion of sustainable development is dangerous because the consequences are proceedings with unknown effects or potentially dangerous. He writes: "In economy like in ecology, the interdependence rules applies. Isolated actions are impossible. A policy which is not enough carefully thought will carry along various perverse and adverse effects for the ecology as much as for the economy. Many suggestions to save our environment and to promote a model of 'sustainable development' risk indeed leading to reverse effects."http://www.euro92.com/acrob/baden.pdf L'économie politique du développement durable, John Baden, document de l'ICREI Moreover, he evokes the bounds of the public action which are underlined by the public choice theory: quest by the politics of their own interests, lobby pressure, partial disclosure etc. He develops his critique by note the vagueness of the expression, which can cover anything : It is a gateway to interventionist proceedings which can be against the principle of freedom and without proven efficacy. Against this notion, he is a proponent of private property to impel the producers and the consumers to save the natural resources. According to Baden, “the improvement of environment quality depends on the market economy and the existence of legitimate and protected property rights.” They enable the effective practice of personal responsibility and the development of mechanisms to protect the environment. The State can in this context “create conditions which encourage the people to save the environment.”« L'économie politique du développement durable », John Baden, document de l'ICREI Critique regarding vagueness of the term The term of “sustainable development” is criticized because of its vagueness. For example, Jean-Marc Jancovici« À quoi sert le développement durable ? » or the philosopher Luc Ferry« Protéger l'espèce humaine contre elle-même », entretien avec Luc Ferry dans la ''Revue des Deux Mondes, octobre-novembre 2007, pp.75-79 express this view. The latter writes about sustainaible development: "I know that this term is obligatory, but I find it also absurd, or rather so vague that it says nothing." Luc Ferry adds that the term is trivial by a proof by contradiction: "who would like to be a proponent of an “untenable development! Of course no one! .. The term is more charming than meaningful. .. Everything must be done so that it does not turn into a Russian-type administrative planning with ill effects." Critique regarding the basis Sylvie Brunel, French geographer and specialist of the Third World, develops in A qui profite le développement durable (Who benefits from sustainable development?) (2008) a critique of the basis of sustainable development, with its binary vision of the world, can be compared to the Christian vision of Good and Evil, a idealized nature where the human being is an animal like the others or even an alien. Nature – as Rousseau thought – is better than the human being. It is a parasite, harmful for the nature. But the human is the one who protects the biodiversity, where normally only the strong survive« Les enjeux internationaux », entretien avec Sylvie Brunel sur France Culture, 11 juin 2008. Moreover, she thinks that the ideas of sustainable development can hide a will to protectionism from the developed country to impede the development of the other countries. For Sylvie Brunel, the sustainable development serves as a pretext for the protectionism and “I have the feeling about sustainable development that it is perfectly helping out the capitalism”. Critique regarding "de-growth" The proponents of the de-growth reckon that the term of sustainable development is an oxymoron. According to them, on a planet where 20% of the population consumes 80% of the natural resources, a sustainable development cannot be possible for this 20% : “According to the origin of the concept of sustainable development , a development which meets the needs of the present without compromising the ability of future generations to meet their own needs, the right term for the developed countries should be a sustainable de-growth” Bruno Clémentin et Vincent Cheynet, Contre le développement durable See also *Afrique verte *Appropedia *Bright green environmentalism *Carrying capacity *Clean tech law *Cleaner Production *Conservation development *Conservation ethic *Dashboard of Sustainability *Ecologically sustainable development *Green building *Green Globe *Industrial Ecology *Institute for Trade, Standards and Sustainable Development (ITSSD) *International Institute for Environment and Development *International Institute for Sustainable Development *International Organization for Sustainable Development *Living Planet Index *Passive solar building design *Strategic Sustainable Development *Sustainable forest management * Sustainable living *Sustainable Tourism CRC *Sustainopreneurship *The Earth Institute References External links *Erb Institute for Global Sustainable Enterprise at the University of Michigan *World Creative Youth Forum (WCYF) 2009 - Upcoming international youth forum on Education for Sustainable Development in May 2009 in the Philippines *WWW-Virtual Library Sustainable development - Links to sustainable development sources *World Business Council for Sustainable Development *European Sustainable Development Network - ESDN - Sustainable development policies and strategies in Europe *The Center for Sustainable Global Enterprise at Cornell University views environmental and social needs as business opportunities. *U.K. Sustainable Development Commission *Appropedia - a Wiki focused on sustainable international development and poverty reduction *World Bank website on sustainable development. *Citizens Network for Sustainable Development *Sustainable Development Law & Policy *Stakeholder Forum Category:Sustainable development Category:Academic disciplines af:Volhoubare ontwikkeling ar:تنمية مستدامة bg:Устойчиво развитие cs:Trvale udržitelný rozvoj da:Bæredygtig udvikling de:Nachhaltige Entwicklung et:Jätkusuutlik areng el:Αειφόρος ανάπτυξη es:Desarrollo sostenible eo:Daŭripovo eu:Garapen iraunkorra fr:Développement durable gl:Desenvolvemento sustentábel gu:અક્ષય વિકાસ ko:지속 가능한 발전 hi:अक्षय विकास id:Pembangunan berkelanjutan is:Sjálfbær þróun it:Sviluppo sostenibile he:פיתוח בר קיימא lt:Darnusis vystymasis hu:Fenntartható fejlődés mk:Одржлив развој nl:Duurzame ontwikkeling ja:持続可能な開発 no:Bærekraftig utvikling nn:Berekraftig utvikling oc:Desvolopament sostenible pl:Zrównoważony rozwój pt:Desenvolvimento sustentável ro:Dezvoltare durabilă ru:Устойчивое развитие simple:Sustainable development sl:Trajnostni razvoj sr:Održivi razvoj fi:Kestävä kehitys sv:Hållbar utveckling vi:Phát triển bền vững uk:Сталий розвиток zh:可持续发展 ta:நிலைத்த மேம்பாடு Category:GWCC strategy